to long to late
by 808HAWAIIAN
Summary: ty and cece have been dating what happens when ty decides to break up with her because of college? did he make a big mistake? can she get over it? what happens when ty doesnt get the life he wanted?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first shake it up fanfiction

Note:I do not own anything

Summary: cece and ty are dating… its tys senoior year he hasn't changed as much as cece thinks he has he choises to leave Chicago and cece behind to start a new life…but what happens when its not the life he thought it would be? Has cece moved on? And what happens when Flynn turns out to be a player just like ty?

CECE POV

Today is going to be the best day ever I thought as I sat in my chair waiting for the bell that would start my summer was a few minutes away from going off.

"hey cece were still hanging out tonight right, me you duce and ty? " rocky asked

She has had a crush on duce for a while

"ya I just have some stuff to do but Im ready to start my summer right" I told her sounding a little over excited

/'''/ later that night

TY'S POV

How am I going to do this….i mean I cant take the girl with me, college it's a new experience I cant go in all wipped .. I need to break up with her… I thought while pacing my living room

"you coming ty?" rocky asked me I jumped a little

"uh y aim just going to wait for duce" I said trying not to be suspicious

"why don't you tell him to meet us at ceces?" rocky countered

"I have to show him something " I replyed a bit irritated

Soon rocky left and a few minutes later duce showed up

"hey man why didn't I just meet you at cece's?" he asked confused

"because I need your advice….you see Im going to college right?..and I wanna travel.. and explore and.." I was cut off by duce

"so what your saying is you want to break up with cece?" he asked still confused

"if you want to put it that way..i don't know what should I do? I mean you know I cant commit to long distance" I said looking down feeling ashamed of what I was doing

" you don't think cece is worth the try?" he asked still realy confused

"I didn't say that.. i-its just that we all knew it wasn't going to last for ever right?"

" I didn't I don't think she did either… but if you did why did you wait thins long?" duce was trying his best to get what I was saying

" It was like a hook up that I didn't want to end, and I guess I wasn't sure about what I wanted to do or If it was even the right thing to do… that's why I need you man .. what do you think?" all I wanted to do was to hear I was making the right decision but all he said was " I cant stop you but I think we both know your making a choice you'll always regret…we should get to cece's place or she'll know somethings up." And with that he walked out leaving me confused

/'''/ at cece's place

CECE'S POV

"hey girls" some one said loud enough to make me jusp but I noticed that voice anywere DUCE

"DUCE" rocky yelled and then blushed a bit

"hey " me and duce are good friends but I hadn't seen ty all day and I couldn't take it any more

"" I jumped up not because I was scared but because it was ty

"hey " I yelled running over to him as he pulled me into a kiss. That was interrupted by a "EWW" from both rocky and duce

"what took you so long I asked him"

"oh nothing I fell asleep" her said looking away

"lets just get to the movie" rocky said grabbing duce by the arm

/'''./ way later into the night

TY POV

"ce can I talk to you out side?" I was confident I need to do this

"'ya "she said walking up to me . "whats up"

"im going to college" that's all that came out

"oky" she said looking confused just like duce did

"and I think it would be best if we broke up" I did it yesss… im free . she just stood there and I waited for a reply "say some thing…." She just stood there not saying a word so I tried to explain it better because maybe she didn't get it " i..i-I think I would be best because you knw long distance isn't fair to either of us and you should be able to enjoy your senior year… you know?" all I wanted was an ok to know she agreed but she just stood there " c'mon ce say some thing any thing" and then she spoke…

"i..i..i-I don't know what you want me to say.. that it ok that Im fine because im not I don't understand at all…but I cant force you to be with me so….i have nothing to say at all… except im sorry" she just stood confused and almost in tears

"for what? " I wasn't sure what she ment by that

"for what ever I did to make you feel that way…I guess I just want to know when you stopped loving me?" by now she was just confused no tears no emotion just confused

" look I just got bored I need a spark i…" and just like that she was gone


	2. Chapter 2

ONE YEAR LATER

TY'S POV

Its been one whole year and I have missed my friends and family…and mostly cece . that's all me and duce talk about… he was right I regret it everything the break up, the move …everything. Duce has told me that Flynn is the new player he and rocky have been dating for a while. But im done here it was great at first all of the hook ups, but all I thought about was cece. They just graduated and im going home I need to get back.

/'''/ ROCKY'S POV

Ty comes home today. Im super excited and so is duce. I cant belive its been a year since ty left.

Cece acts like she doesn't care but I know she does because she does miss ty she has too im going to bring it up…now " so cece you excited to see ty?" I asked jumping up and down on her bed

" ya just as excited as going back to school" she said sarcastically

" don't lie I know you have missed him" I said shaking her body

"look if you haven't noticed im engaged , for some one smart rocks you should know what that means"

Cece has been dating Bryson all through senior year and proposed to her at graduation were suppose to all move in together. We haven't told ty he would be so hurt

" what ever I feel so bad for Bryson any way … I mean I wnder what its like to hear some one say I love you and know that they don't mean it?" I said trying to make her admit it " and I mean what about ty?"

"you know that's all its been about ty…he broke up with me! Rocky I didn't do it he did and all you and duce ever cared about was how he felt…what about me? Huh? The only person who was there for me was Bryson! So you have no right to say I don't love him!" she said angrily I mean she did have a point we were so focused on how ty felt we forgot about cece. But I wasn't going to let her win so I countered

" he just using you to say he has the hottest girl in school and your using him to make it look like you don't care about ty… so I guess you do have something in common " I said sounding mean

" atleast he cares abut me that much..unlike your brother, me and Bryson are getting married no matter what and no ones going to stop that not even ty"

TY'S POV

I walked up to cece place just to see her because that's who I missed the most just as I got to the door s did this other guy. He was fair skinned light brown hair and was a bit bulky. "hey"was all he said and then began knocking on the door

"TY" I heard some one yell but it wasn't cece it sounded more like rocky?

" BRYSON!" I heard another voice yell the one I wanted t o be for me it was cece . I watched as she ran up to him and kiss him as he had his hands around her and I couldn't help to feel a bit heart broken

"t-ty?" she said after pulling away

"hey cece" I said going in for a hug but denied by a hand shake

"so…" a slightly depper voice said

"oh haha bry sorry this is ty rockys brother.. he just got back from a year at college"

"ah the famous ty blue, im Bryson cece calls me bry though im her er um.." he sounded hesitant cece motioned for him to wait in the living room so we could talk more privately

/''''/CECE POV

"so yur back " I said while leaning against the railing

"ya here to stay this time" he said shyly

"hey ty can we not do this i…" I was cut off by ty

"ya that's exactly what I was thinking..look ce I know things are a bit weird but I made a mistake breaking up with you" "ty " she tried to cut me off but I cut her off continueing what I was saying " I missed you the whole time I love you ce I always have so let get back together ?" he said taking my arm but I backed up

" I guess rocky was right we do have some thing in common" his eyes wondered as he was confused "we both made mistakes yours was the break up and mine was not realizing you were right.. " he stood still. It felt like we went back in time a year but switched places.

"I don't get it?" what happened

"I moved on… im engaged to Bryson we get married in about a week..im sorry but I have to go nice to see you" I left just like that gone.

/'''/BRYSONS POV

I know all about cece and ty I was the one who helped her through it. But I knew this would happen. I guess I always knew he would come back some time I just didn't think it would be this soon. " bry lets go" I heard cece call

"oh ok ya just let me grab the keys"I said a bit worried

" so what happened?" I asked her

"ty he wanted to get back together" she said so simply


	3. Chapter 3

/'''/TY POV

"duce why didn't you tell me she was getting married? I went to her house and made a fool out of myself! Why didn't you tell me earlier I could have done some thing" I said shouting at duce

"look bro I will take some of the blame because I told her bry was a cool guy…but you're the one who made her available" duce said not thinking anything of the situation

"I know ok it was stupid but I need her she cant get married!" she cant

"dude I might be a bad friend by saying this but being married is just a paper saying that she is commiting to just one guy…" duce said putting a hand on my shoulder

"your right I can still get her back… thanks duce!" I said standing up to leave

"ty wait , just keep in mind what if you were Bryson." Duce said beating me out of the door

/'''/ 2DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

CECE POV

" I don't feel like I have cold feet I feel fine..its weird" I said thinking out loud

"cece are you sure you want to do this?" rocky said sounding curious I already know what this is about ''ty" rocky began to say

"rocky we have been over this there is nothing between me and…oh ty, hey" I said blushing a bit I don't know why I don't like him any more

"hey ce can we talk?" he asked this time more confident

/''''/TY POV

"whats this about " she sounded a bit happy. Was she happy to talk to me or because she would be getting married soon

"uh um well I love you…wait don't say any thing I know you said you moved on but have you realy can you look me in the eye and say you don't care about me? Because if yu can do that right now ill go away and stop trying to get you to understand how much I lve you!" I said getting it all out

"ty..." was all she said then she continued with "I cant….." "do this right now my wedding is in two days and I need to get Flynn" she said feeling guilty then began to speck again "you can come so we can finish this conversation in the car" she said trying to get me to look at her

/'''/ IN THE CAR NO POV

It was long and akward until ty broke it "so your still getting married huh?" ty asked sunding realy upset

" brysons a realy nice guy " was all cece said in return

"how about you think about it because cece I mean this I love you..and I don't think I ever told a single girl I love you as much as I have said it to you in the past few minutes" ty said practically beging her

/'''/GETTING FLYNN

Ty helped her out of the car when suddently "YESSSSS!" as cece and ty both turned around to see what was going on they saw Flynn

"so please tell me what im seeing is correct" Flynn said shouting out to the whole neighborhood

" uh I don't know what you mean" cece said confused

"ya" ty said getting closer to cece

"you two are back together and I don't need to put on that ugly suit" Flynn said overly excited as ty blushed

"sorry bud the wedding still on" cece said a little red

"so then were is the tool who will soon be my brother-in-law ?" Flynn asked punching tys arm

"not sure " cece said

"well then give me like 25 minutes t finish up in my bedroom and ill be out" Flynn said going back into his room

Ty had a confused look on his face

"girlfriend number 33 or was it 43 ya I don't know I wasn't ever realy good at math" cece said as she sat down to read a magazine

"bye Flynn..dont forget to call me " some random girl said leaving the house

"ya bye" he said closing the door "and ladies and gentalmen that's how its done" he said jumping on to the couch sitting next to ty

"wow little dude you aint so little"ty said rubbing flynns head

"nah my little guy isn't that little and that's why they keep coming back" Flynn said laughing

"guys are nasty" cece said putting down what she was reading

"ya Flynn I hope you use protection"ty said putting a hand on tys shoulder

"dude shut up I learned from you ty, and cece you hooked up with a lot of guys before Bryson so don't go all holy on me" Flynn said grabing the rest of his stuff

"you know what lets just go" cece said

/''''/ONE DAY UNTILL WEDDING

BRYSON POV

I was walking back to my car when I saw cece, ty and Flynn walking my way

"hey cece I thought you said you were going to call me" I asked her a bit mad that she forgot

"oh ya well I lost track of time" cece said getting closer

"hey Flynn whats up?" we got close after ty left but I always knew he liked ty better

"nothing much its been a while dude" Flynn said shaking my hand

"so how did it go with becca?" I asked him knowing that I was the only one he asked for advice from

" I didn't do it.. you what ill text you" he said going up stairs

"ok " I said getting into my car

"bry were you going " cece said worried

"out I need a drink" I said irritated

"wait what you stoped drinking a few months ago" cece said trying to grab my arm but I shook it off

"can we not do this now " I said looking at ty and with that I drove off

/'''''/ CECE PO V

I just stood there until ty brought me inside

"what am I going to do I don't know were he went " I said pacing my living room

"calm down he just went out he'll be back" ty said trying to help

" maybe he has cold feet?" Flynn said

"not helping bro! " ty said

"I need to find him " but were would he have gone

"I know were he went ill drive" ty said

/'''''/ CECE POV

"there he is " ty said pointing

"how did you know " I asked him confused

"this is were I would come when ever I felt like I dissaponted you its ceces grill and bar were your always welcomed back" he said quoting the slogan

"I should go bye cece it was nice spending time with you" ty said "wait " I called as he began to walk out

"ill see you tomorrow?" I asked feeling bad that I have been treating him badly lately

"I cant do it cece sorry but if you ever need someone to talk to you know my number" and just like that he was gone I could feel my eyes watering up but I had to do what I came here to do

"ill buy you a drink" I said taking a seat on the stool next to Bryson "one water on me" I said the bartender looked confused but did it anyway

"how did you finf me?" he asked looking me starit in the eye

"ty" I said turning to face him

"bry whats going on?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"we cant get married I cant let you marry me" he said putting his cup down

"wow how much did you drink?" I asked looking around

"none I thought getting drunk would change my mind but I couldn't" he said seriously

"wait so you don't want to get married?" I asked him feeling a little hurt

" no I do, I love you . but I cant let you marry me, it should be you and ty not me" he said standing up

"Bryson as much as I care about ty its too late for us. I just want to marry you" I told him as we reached the car

"ok you sure because I know you love him"

"ya im sure" and with that we drove home

/'''/ CECE POV AFTER THE WEDDING

"this has been one crazy night huh" I asked turning to Bryson

"sure has" he said turning off the light just the I got a text form….TY

Ty: hey sorry I couldn't be there for you

CE: its ok I understand

TY: ill wait for you until the day I die

CE: cant wait..lol

And with that I dozed off

/'''''/ A YEAR LATER

"omg im pregnet today I diver but Bryson is out on duty " I told rocky as we rushed to the car

"its ok just breath" rocky reashured me

Later at the hospital

"he said he would be here no matter what I texted him 5 hours ago were is he?"

"cece calm down Bryson cant be here he is out on call" rocky said as she paced the room

" I know that rocky not Bryson, ty he told me he would always be here and he is not here" cece screamed

Just then we heard some thing fall over and some one say "sorry I promised her and im late"

"ty" cece yelled

"hey , hey im here im here my flight got delayed" ty said as walked into the door to comfort cece

Later

"it's a boy" the doctor said

"joey parks" cece said

"joey is brysons grandpa" rocky informed ty

Tys pov

Cece was on skype with Bryson and I know he is in the army but I realy wish it was my baby cece was having. But I guess she still isn't ready… so I went in one last time to remind her that I would still be waiting.

/'''''''/ 3YEARS LATER

CECE POV

I was playing with joey he had recently turned three everything has happened so fast. Bryson had just been called out to duty a few weeks ago and we already missed him. Ty had been over a few times while Bryson has been gone.

"hey cece has anyone come to your house" ty asked me over the phone

"no why whats going on" I asked him worried now

"nothing ill be over shortly" he said hanging up

I had just put down the phone before ty was at the door.

"you might want to sit down" ty told me

"ok but whats going on" I asked him a bit confused

"I got this letter today" he said showing it to me

THE LETTER

Dear ty blue

This might seem out of the "blue" haha get, and ya we can still joke around when your in the army. Anyway you are reading this letter because I didn't make it back from my mission. By now your wondering why its to you and not cece. And cece if your reading this I love you and our boy so much! Back to ty, I addressed it to you because I know you have been waiting your turn for a long time, and if I know cece as well as I think I do then she will be strong and say she doesn't need any help moving on. But ty I think we both know its not true. Tell joey I love him. And ce its ok to forget about me once in a while and to laugh and have fun with the life you have left. And ty I guess all im realy trying to say is ITS YOUR TURN! But hey well settle this in heaven . oh and tell Flynn becca is a keeper.

Ps congradulate rocky and duce for me

Yours truly,LUTENANT SRG. Bryson parker

I sat there crying in tys arms soon they came to pay their respects. I read the letter to my mom gary, rocky duce Flynn and brysons family.


End file.
